


Dangan Daycare

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kindergarden AU, M/M, Multi, Preschool AU, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a normal day at Hope's Peak Daycare, Asahina's crayons have been stolen by an unknown thief! Junko, Naegi and Kirigiri are on the case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Daycare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumpkinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BumpkinWrites).



Asahina smiled as she began to color a picture for one of her many best friends, happily swinging her legs in her tiny chair and humming a happy tune as she reached to find more crayons, but who took them all? Junko's tiny mouth turned up in a smile as she pulled out the crayons she had stolen from the swimmer. She took out the red, white, black, and hot pink colors. She could draw a picture of her favorite teacher!

Asahina looked up nervously "Uh Junko?" she asked, looking around the table as she dropped her purple crayon. The one she was using for Akane's handful of grapes. "Have you seen my crayons? My mommy just bought them yesterday!" the swimmer explained, continuing to look. The model raised her head to look at the useless pawn speaking to her, and plastered a convincingly confused expression on her face. "Ummm.... I don't know.... Actually, I think Mondo took them!" She yelled triumphantly, proud of herself for creating a good lie.

The brunette shook her head "No, that can't be.." she explained, picking up a green that she could of sworn was there a minute ago and drew again with an orange. "He borrowed 'em to make a letter for Ishimaru.." "Oh." The blonde pulled on her pigtails. "Then I don't think I know what happened to them..." She frowned in false confusion. "Was nice talking to you!" She smiled a fake smile, because she hates everyone and could never ACTUALLY smile at anything but despair.

Across the room, Mondo stomped over to Junko in pure toddler-fueled rage . "Did you accuse me 'a steali'n? I haven't stoled anything! Don't lie about me unless 'ya want a huge peanut butter and KNUCKLE sandwich!"Junko smiled, releasing out her cute personality and making her eyes wide and glassy . "I'm so sorry Mondo!!! I would never accuse you of stealing!" She lied. "Even though you are kind of a frickin' gang member..." She added under her breath.

Mondo hear her small mumble and pulled the model closer to him by her shirt collar. "Yeah I'm a-" he paused to look around, everyone knew not to say any bad words unless they wanted Ishimaru to come over and tattle on them. "-Fucki'n gang member! I've chased down every ice cream man in my entire life! I'll tell my big brother to get Chuck to get 'ya sick.."

Junko smirked. The 4 year old thought about how she could use this to her advantage. "Mondo..." She started. "Can you help Aoi find the crayons she lost mysteriously!!" She asked excitedly, as she gripped the crayons under the table.Aoi waddled over upon hearing her name  "Well.. maybe we should ask Hagakure or Kirigiri! They always know what 'ta do when something's wrong..." The tricycle-gang member nodded his head to the swimmer's opinion. "Krispy Crème does have a point, can 'ya get 'em Junko?" he asked, dropping her with a silent ‘plop’

"Sure!" Junko said cheerily, though as soon as she turned her back she frowned in despair. With Kirigiri on the case, Aoi - and everyone else- were sure to find out that she was the mastermind of the whole plan.

While the room was constantly busy with the children's busy days of play and the occasional tantrum like the time Koizumi was trying to get one group picture like the teacher asked, but getting too annoyed with everyone and sulking in the corner,but the real mysteries started happening when something wrong happened, like when Mukuro had hurt herself earlier in the week and had to go home, or when Leon pushed Maizono and someone threw a baseball directly at his head and he got sent home!

No one knew who started this trend, but after almost a week ago when Mondo got sent home for hitting Chihiro on the head. Kirigiri and Naegi planned to stop this! The blonde knew who was behind this trend, even before Naegi and Kirigiri did. Because the person who started it was her. She couldn't really explain it, but she got a... nice... sort of feeling from other's despair, and an even more so nice feeling from her own despair.

Aoi and Mondo had watched Junko tottle off about a few minutes ago, but for some reason the child model had stopped and stared into space for a good five minutes. "Do you think she's okay?" Aoi whispered into the blond boy's ear. "I dunno" Oowada responded, whispering back. "Maybe you should get Miss Usami.."Without saying anything, Asahina walked over to Junko and lightly tapped her shoulder "Junko? Do you want me to help you find Naegi and Kirigiri?"

The mastermind jumped at the cold touch of Aoi's finger on her shoulder, which brought her back to reality. "Hmm?" She turned around, and saw Aoi and Mondo standing there, looking honestly quite worried. The swimmer looked back a Mondo and shrugged "I said.. do you want me to help you find Makoto and Kyoko?" she repeated, as if talking to a child that wasn't her friend."AAH!" Junko exclaimed, unable to hide her despair at the thought of Makoto and Kyouko, the unstoppable mystery team, figuring out her plan. "No... I'll be fine on my own. Thanks for the offer, though, Aoi!"

The brunette put a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, holding back a small sigh. "I think they were outside talking to Hagakure about fortines and fruit snacks... Miss Sakura did want me to tell you that uh..." she paused to trace her hand of the special message her favorite teacher had told her. "That you can go back on the slide if 'ya don't push anyone off!" she exclaimed with a small smile.

Junko smiled. "I promise not to push anyone off!!" She said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "I'll go get the mystery team!" She said cheerily. She skipped outside the classroom and into the playground. There were kids on every piece of equipment! Nekomaru was on the jungle gym with Akane, Ibuki and Mahiru were holding hands and talking on a bench (though Ibuki was fidgeting a bit), Sayaka and Sonia on the swings, Togami sitting in a corner counting money- everything was as usual.

Hagakure could be heard from the little clubhouse under the slide as Naegi softly groaned, the purple-haired girl beside him negotiating a deal for their fortune cookies the seven-year-old had claimed were free.

“Hagakure, I’ll never play tag with you again if you don’t make us pay!” the ahoge-haired boy mumbled not hearing the elder say “Deal!”. Kirigiri picked up her favorite toy, a plastic magnifying glass her father had given the day before and peeked out the clubhouse door to see the blonde and waved silently through the bottom slot.

Junko skipped over to them, a despair filled smile on her face. "Hi guys!" She yelled. "I was wondering if you could help solve a mystery that has appeared in our class!" She said. "Y'know, Aoi's crayons got stolen by some lunatic, and we WEALLY NEED YOUR HEWP!!" She said, suddenly switching to her cute mode in the end of her speech.

Hagakure raised an eyebrow, at the word mystery as she began to pull Naegi out of the plastic structure by his sweatshirt and a large smile on her face. "Did you say mystery?" she squeaked, bouncing quietly in her place as Naegi whispered "When did Junko start talki'n like a baby?"

Junko switched out of cute mode and back into normal mode. "To answer your question, Yasuwhatevertherestofyournameis, I DID say mystery. Because there is one. In our class. And we need help solving it." Junko said, speaking simply as if she thought the 7 year old couldn't understand.

The seven year-old shrugged, dropping the normal kid by his sweatshirt "Yeah, Kirigiri would like that kinda thing!" he said happily. Everyone at the Daycare thought that Hagakure's parents just left him there one day and never came back. They were right.

Almost on cue, Kirigiri had popped out from the plastic house while brushing wood chips off of her skirt. "Are you sure Junko? Maybe Saionji took them.."

"Yes, it could have been Saionji, but we need evidence." The blonde had suddenly switched into a kind of teacher-like mode, looking at everyone disapprovingly and continuously pushing her make-believe glasses up on her nose. Naegi began to count his friends off of his fingers "Togami owns the crayon company so he didn't do it.. Tsumiki is helping her Mommy in the nurse's office, Peko and Kuzuryuu are home sick and Hinata is with Komaeda-" he paused to look around, due to Komaeda having a past of running over whenever someone said the word 'hope' or any variation of it. "Hopi'n about something.."

Junko thought for a while. "What about Celes?" She suggested, feeling sorta bad for doing so as she knew that Kirigiri had a crush on her. "She seems so secretive... I bet she wouldn't hesitate to steal someone's prized crayons!"

The tiny detective blushed, stepping forward to defend the go-fish gambler. "That's wrong because she hates coloring!" she lied, fixing her new leather gloves that were a bit too big for her. "Your reasoning is flawed because she's making Yamada set up a girl's-only tea party!"

The two boys whispered to each other about the heating debate as the two girls bickered. "What a heated debate.." Naegi mumbled, hearing the phrase from somewhere on television ."Well you're a moldy bagel!" The model retorted. "It was Celes! She could have used her red eye superpowers to get in there and steal crayons while Aoi wasn't looking!!" She yelled.

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes "Celes has contacts that are red because she can't see very well and doesn't like glasses!" she fired back, somewhere Mukuro was shooting one of her plastic dart guns. "Not to mention, superpowers are only in cartoons!” she stated coolly, crossing her arms. "Are you sure about that?" Junko asked, suddenly changing her approach. "How do you know she wasn't LYING to you?" She said quizzically. "She is the queen of liars, after all..." The blonde said, trying to manipulate the detective.

Kirigiri paused, wiping her forehead. She wanted to be a detective, not a lawyer. "Well.. Tell them Naegi!" she squeaked, pointing at the boy who was playing with a caterpillar he found on the ground.

"Uh... okay!" the brunette boy cheered as he allowed the bug to crawl around his hand "Kirigiri told me that when Celes had to go to the eye doctor, they were on a playdate so she had to go too! She even watched Celes pick out the color contract she wanted!" he exclaimed only to have Kirigiri explain to him that it was a contact, not contract.

The model snickered and Naegi's mistake, and watched the rest of the argument unfold. "Well... I guess it wasn't Celes then..." Junko finally said as Kyouko and Makoto finished presenting their evidence. Hagakure waltzed into the situation of the squabbling five year-olds "Maybe.. You all took a piece of them and put them in your hearts!" he exclaimed happily. This kid must be on drugs.

Kirigiri sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead. "After consulting with Makoto we think it wasn't Celes, but possibly you or Saionji due to her long history of taking other things." she exclaimed silently.

"Yes! It may have been Hiyoko..." Junko jumped on board with the idea she had opposed before. "Lets gather evidence and find out who stole those crayons!" She pumped her fist in the air and waited for others to do the same.

Naegi looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow "Junko... what are you doing?" he asked, not wanting his girlfriend to get mad at him. Kyoko quietly mumbled "Bei'n a huge dummy" under her breath as she adjusted her braid. The mini-mastermind looked at Makoto, disappointed that he hadn't joined in her epic pre battle celebration. "C'mon, Makoto, I'm your GIRLFRIEND. You have to join in!!" She whined.

The brown-haired boy sighed, putting his hand dully in the air after Kirigiri had to nudge his side into doing it. "Where should we look first?" he asked, not noticing Kirigiri's comments like, "That is a very one-sided relationship..”. She was extremely mature for her age.

"Hmm...." Junko thought, poking Naegi's ahoge and giggling as she did this. "We should check the seats where everyone sits! I'll take my table and Aoi's table, Makoto you take yours and Togami's!" Junko exclaimed. Makoto marched off like a pure trooper, by grabbing Junko’s hand and dragging her inside to check. At his table, nothing different was there. His stuffed bear and Togami’s loose change and his stainless-steel safe. Who knew someone could leave a few hundred-dollar bills on the table like that?

Junko walked around her table, checking every few seconds from every angle to make sure the bag was secure and safely hidden. Then she walked over to Aoi's table, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary but her drawing, she left. Asahina wandered around the room and over to Junko "Junko?" she asked, tapping the blonde's shoulder again. "Didja find my crayons? Mister Ishimaru said that my mommy is picking Owari and I up early for a family thingy.."

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed, turning around. "No, unfortunately I was unable to locate your crayons. I'll try to find them overnight though!!" Junko said in an attempt to cheer up the poor despairing swimmer. The swimmer's ponytail drooped along with her happy expression. "Oh...alright.." she exclaimed, holding onto the box they came in. "I was thinking about offering an award for whoever finds them, but Nanami said I should just go tell Mister Kirigiri.."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell Mister Kirigiri... I mean, what's a dumb old guy like him gonna do anyway?" Junko exclaimed, being a lil bitch like always. "And I doubt he's going to care about one insignificant pawns crayons. He has a school to run!" Junko threw her hands in the air.

Kirigiri and Naegi walked over, almost in unison when they heard that someone badmouthing their principal and father respectively. “My daddy is not dumb!” Kirigiri declared, producing a small makeup brush and a small container of chalk dust. “But we can find out who stole the crayons if Junko can get Saionji!” Naegi interrupted, causing Kirigiri to mumble “I was gonna say that..”

"Whaddya need the chalk dust for?" Junko inquired curiously. "You can't be trying to make yourself pale, can you? Trust me, I know beauty, and there is NO WAY anyone will like you if you're that pale." The model stated."No" the detective stated, rolling her eyes. "It's for fingerprints so we can check your DNA" she explained, dusting Aoi and Makoto's fingers lightly. "If you want we can use markers if you want."

"Eh...ok..." Junko said, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't insult the purple haired girl any more. Then she realized that with her fingerprints, Kirigiri would figure her out for sure! She had to stop Kirigiri from dusting her too! Naegi looked through his pockets for a green marker, because green was his favorite color. "Junko, can you and Asahina go get Saionji so we can search her for prints?"

"Sure!" Junko jumped at the chance, because hopefully she wouldn't have to get her fingerprints done. Plus, she was pretty sure her nails cost about 11037 thousand dollars to get done. "Come on Aoi!" Junko said, tugging on her jacket as she pulled her down the hall. Aoi wanted to finish her drawing for her cousin, but it was too late. "A-alright.." she groaned as she mouthed 'HELP ME' to her friends as the blonde dragged her away.

The model marched on down the hallway, oblivious to Aoi's groaning. "Now, where could Saionji be?" Junko stopped to ask the swimmer. "Maybe she's in the nap room with the rest of the littler kids.." she suggested, taking a donut out of her jacket and taking a bite of it. "Or she's with Koizumi in the girl's room..." the donutfish questioned.

Junko decided not to comment on Aoi having food in school. She wasn't Ishimaru, after all. "She's probably with Photographer, yeah, let's go!" Junko barged into the girls bathroom, finding a startled koizumi and scared looking Saionji. "Hi Koizumi!~" the brunette happily waved, not noticing the sprinkles from her pastry falling to the floor. The redhead took one look at the duo "What's wrong this time?" she questioned, fixing her new pair of overalls.

"We need Saionji's prints, tell 'em Junko!" Aoi cheered, pointing at the model like Kirigiri and Togami do to Naegi constantly. "We're conducting an investigation, and we need Hiyoko's fingerprints to do it!" Junko proclaimed. "We just need you to hold out your fingers so we can collect the prints!!" she declared, pointing a finger in the air.

"What incestigation?" Koizumi asked, raising an eyebrow as she tied the younger girl's obi with a quiet huff. "Did Nanami lose her Gameboy again?" she asked, waiting for something from either blonde. "What did one of you two steal again?”

"Hmmm.. I wonder if dumb old PorkFeet has done something again!" The dancer laughed behind her hand. "No! Aoi's crayons have been stolen!" Junko yelled. Koizumi lightly slapped the dancer upside the head. “Stop blaming Togami and Tsumiki for everything! You’re being racist to people with the ‘T’ letter!” the photographer huffed. Asahina looked at her watch. “My mommy’s picking Owari and I up in half an hour..” she exclaimed sadly.

"What do you expect me to do about it, ya bitch?" Saionji immediately responded, though she knew it wasn't directed at her. "It's not like I can slow down time!" She giggled. The redhead slapped the Saionji on the head once again. "No cursing!" she murmured, "Do you want Ishimaru to barge in here?" she yelped.

Aoi quietly piped up, "Well, everyone thinks that Saionji stole my crayons because she and Junko steals from everyone." she exclaimed, shoving more of her pastry into her mouth.

"HORRIBLE ACCUSATIONS!" Both the blondes with pigtails screeched at the same time. "I don't steal from moldy bagels like you!" Saionji screeched. "Yeah, and I don't steal from people who only care about themselves!" Junko yelled.

Asahina gulped, some of her pastry getting caught in her throat. "Well Saionji did take Tsumiki's teddy bead five times last week and Junko, you kept stealing your sister's plastic guns.." the brunette exclaimed. The photographer rolled her eyes "Saionji if you tell me know that you took them I won't tell your gramma."

"Well... she's my sister... it's different!" Junko mumbled. "I didn't even steal them, big sis Koizumi!" Saionji screeched. "HOW am I supposed to confess to something I never frickin did?!" The 3 year old wailed, on the verge of tears. The brunette and redhead sighed in unison, there was almost no way of getting through to them. Koizumi toddled over to Saionji, trying to quiet her down. "Shoosh.. You're fine.." she cooed, running a hand down the practically-a-baby's hair.

The swimmer raised an eyebrow "Wait, how is it different if it's Mukuro?" she asked before her ponytail shot up in the air, IDEA! "Wait, Saionji would you get your prints done if Koizumi came with you? I'll even give you my snack!!" she pleaded.

"Hmmmm....." The dancer considered Aoi's offer. "I guess I can do it!! As long as Big Sis Koizumi comes with me! And I get your snack!" She said mischievously. Koizumi sighed as she took the younger girl's hand and lead her out of the bathroom. "Junko, Aoi. Where's the incestivation taking place?" the photographer questioned, ignoring the swimmer stuffing another donut in her mouth.

Junko answered almost immediately. "It's happening in our classroom. There are a bunch of brats already in there investigating, but it won't be too difficult to do it, I HOPE!" She shouted the last word.Asahina slapped her tiny hand over the model's mouth. Komaeda would break any rule as long as he could hope with someone. "Sssh!" she squeaked, crumbs falling out of her mouth. "If Komaeda hears you he'll run in here!" the swimmer gasped.

The photographer nodded, picking up Saionji and placing her on her hip, like what Miss Usami and Sakura did. "Let's just go and ignore Komaeda..” she groaned."Yeah, Komaeda's such a piece of trash anyways!" Saionji exclaimed, wiggling from her ‘big sister’s hip. "Now, onwards to the classroom!" Junko yelled, doing one of her signature poses. Koizumi sighed, pushing the model and swimmer in front of her in pure utter annoyance. "Saionji don't be such a poopyhead about this." she groaned.

Saionji hit the photographer lightly on the head, and followed Junko as she marched out of the girls room. It was not a surprise when they saw Komaeda outside the door, hopi’n, and they just ignored him. Aoi smiled and waved over to the mystery team, who had Kirigiri's new Solve-A-Mystery kit set up with everything on the craft table. "Okay guys we have everythi'n all set up see?" Naegi yelled in an outdoor voice that would of mentally killed Ishimaru.

"They really are the mystery twins..." Koizumi mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head.Junko waved at her fellow students, and walked over to Naegi, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, how are you brats doing?" She yelled and smiled.

Naegi paused, feeling Junko's acidic lips touch his face and burn him with the infectualized cootie virus. "W-We’re doing fine.. just get your prints done Junko.." he cringed, wiping her lipstick off.The four year old despair queen sighed. "Or I could, like, not do that," She responded. She definitely did NOT want to get her prints done. No. Then everyone would know it was her. She needed a distraction!!

The completely normal four and a half year-old sighed. "J-junko I'll take you out on date if you do it.. If my mommy will take us to Mc.Donalds if 'ya want" he mumbled, ignoring Kirigiri's snickering. "Of course, Naegi!" She smiled a poisonously sweet smile. "But first, I need to go talk to Celes." She skipped over to where Celes was drinking "tea". "I'll give you 100 dollars if you make Yamada do something to the hall monitor!" She whispered to the mini gambler.

Celes dropped her plastic teacup filled with water on the ground. "Make it 150 dollars and your and your sister's snack for the next week and we have a deal" she started, moving her brand-new porcelain doll away from the spill. "What do you want?" she snapped, flicking some water on the model."You are the queen of liars, right?" Junko started off. "I propose that you lie to Yamada, make it so he thinks Ishimaru did something horrible to you, and make him get revenge! Then, maybe you could make him leave school too! Doesn't that sound exciting!" The excited model said excitedly.

The gambler sighed, giving the model a look that could clearly say 'Are you fucking serious bitch?' before she handing her teacup at Junko, hopefully hitting her in the forehead. "I can't we're playing queen and he's my servant and if he goes home that means he's fired.." she grumbled with a pout."Well, maybe you could get the trash - I mean Komaeda - To be your servant! He's willing to do anything for the sake of hope!" Junko said, hoping her plan would work out.

"You ask Yamada and says the queen of the country demands he kill the boy with short black hair." she demanded. "What are you trying to get out of?" the lolita asked, twisting one of her drills with her finger. "Well, I just don't want to have my fingerprints checked." Junko said. "I don't even want to be part of this incestigation at all!"

Kirigiri walked over, interrupting the conversation. "Junko come on, it's time for you to get your fingerprints done. Aoi's mommy is coming at any moment. Naegi will hold your hand if you want" she offered, silently apologizing to Celestia with her hands. "Fine..." Junko grumbled. She walked over to the table where the fingerprints were being taken. She set her hands down on the table. Koizumi had taken almost five minutes to get the marker on the squirmy dancer's fingertips. While Naegi smiled and held Junko's hand "T-thank you Junko.." he mumbled softly.

Junko smiled, thinking of the despair she could cause him in the future. She put out her hand and let Kirigiri scribble the hot pink all over her fingertips. Junko smiled. It was almost like getting her nails done! Kirigiri groaned, she wasn't supposed to enjoy being interrogated. Taking the model's hands and stamping it on the piece of construction paper and carefully inspecting the prints to the ones on the box. "Junko, Saionji come here for a bit."

The model was instantly hit with a wave of despair as she thought about how she would be discovered. Again, she got that nice feeling that almost made her blush. She ignored it, however, and waddled over to the incestigation table.Kirigiri tore down some of last week's are projects that were hung up and replaced them with the fingerprints with an illegible scribble under two pink and yellow fingerprints. "Alright!" Asahina declared, wondering to the crime scene with her cousin, holding hands. "Miss Usami says we have twenty minutes until we hafta go home!" Akane finished for her younger cousin.

Naegi let go of Junko's hand and carefully read the kit's instructions on how to find a crook. "Wait... guys?" he asked with an extremely concerned expression on his face. "Who can read?" the brunette boy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I c-c-can...." Said a small, slightly angry voice from behind them. Saionji turned around, looking at the girl. "WOW! Your fashion sense stinks!" She remarked. The girl standing there was Touko Fukawa.

Fukawa hobbled over and snatched the paper from Naegi and began to read. "F-for you j-junior detectives who have s-scanned the fingerprints c-c-compare them to the ones on the lost items.." she muttered, twisting a braid in her fingers. Saionji frowned. "Is that what it says?" She said in confusion. "The hell does that mean?" She walked over and snatched the paper from the writer, getting a rather large paper cut as she did so, which started to bleed. The writer looked at her papercut and screamed, falling backwards to the ground with a 'thud'. Koizumi, Kirigiri and Naegi crowded around her before Asahina squeaked "Is she dead?!"

Junko laughed. "No, unfortunately she's just passed out at the sight of your blood, Hiyoko! She'll be waking up soon! Don't worry about her!” Koizumi took a Band-Aid out of her pocket and handed it to the little dancer. "Well we kinda need her to wake up so she can read it.. the redhead mentioned. As if almost on cue, Syo popped up with her large tongue lolling out of her mouth and a smile on her face. "Alright squirms! What's happening!?" she shrieked.Saionji shrieked and jumped back, almost slamming against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She screeched. "Hey, Syo." Junko said calmly, walking over to the playground bully.

The serial killed grinned, flicking her tongue towards the model as a response. "Yes Jessica?" she asked, pointing one of her safety scissors towards the blonde oblivious to the crowd slowly slinking away and Koizumi slapping her hand over Saionji's mouth."We were just constructing an incestigation," The blonde said calmly.

"Your other you was just reading us what this paper said." She continued, grabbing the paper out of Saionji's hands. The long-tongued girl nodded, reading the paper "Alright bitches! The paper says that after 'ya take the prints you check you suspects and match your fingerprints to the ones on the fucki'n box!"

"Alright!" Junko exclaimed. "Saionji, you first! Gimme your fingers!" The dancer grumbled at this but gave her her fingers for incestigation.Kirigiri sighed, moving into the scene. "I'll be taking care of that since it's MY mystery kit." she exclaimed, taking Saionji's hands lightly and pressing them on the pieces of paper that the kit provided.

"Well! Do they match up???????" Junko said, anxiously awaiting her discovery. The thought of it made her so happy, she almost started drooling. Kirigiri turned back around to face her and the others.Akane and Asahina looked at Junko, mirroring the same confused expression. "Junko..?" Koizumi asked, wiping off the dancer's hands with a wipe as the tiny detective double-checked the fingerprints, just to be sure.

She was almost in a trance, it seemed, and this time drool really did start running down her chin. She couldn't stop thinking about all that would happen when - and if - she got discovered.Kirigiri held up Junko's fingerprints with a smile on her face. "The Great Crayon Caper's Culprit is Junko!" she announced with a smile on her face, with a gasp coming from the others.

The blonde giggled, all eyes were on her now. All of them could witness her defeat. "Hahaaha..." She laughed shakily. "My plan... failed...."

"Why'd ya do it?" Aoi asked, thrusting her arms forward with her big, blue eyes filling with tears. "That's a good question before I give ya a huge whopping peanut butter and KNUCKLE sandwich!" Akane threatened, putting her fist in her hand.

Koizumi stepped in between then "No one is getting a knuckle sandwich, we have snack time next anyways." she sighed. "But really Junko, why would you steal someone else's crayons?"

Her smile grew wider and bigger, and her laughing became even shakier and insane sounding. Then suddenly, it cut off. She stopped laughing abruptly and delivered her answer. "Despair... That's all...."

Naegi took her shoulders with a very nervous smile on his face "Junko, we shouldn't do things just for the sake of despair! We should be like Komaeda and do things for the sake of-" he paused to look around, due to Komaeda having a past of running over whenever someone said the word 'hope' or any variation of it. "Hope. We should do things for the sake of hope and despair." Junko's sister's plastic foam guns could be heard firing in the background.

"Hope... uh... kinda keeps us going!"

"But despair is just so very wonderful..." Junko said rather creepily. It was starting to scare Saionji a bit. "I believe that despair... doesn't keep anyone going. No, despair makes people fail, and that's why it's so damn good."

The ahoge-haired boy shook his head, "No Junko. That's not it. My mommy says that people are suppos'ta succeed, not fail. So shouldn't you hope that everything is better??" he asked, feeling like such a super cool big kid right now.

Asahina looked down at her empty crayon box and mumbled "I just want my crayons back.."Saionji, seeing that Junko wasn't going to give them back, marched over to her desk, pulled out the crayons, and handed them to Aoi. "Here are your crayons, bitch." She said harshly.

Aoi smiled, her teeth showing and everything. "Thank you so much Saionji!" she squeaked, hugging the box to her chest as the mystery team high-fived. Another job well done!Saionji applauded herself for doing something nice for the first time in 11037 years. Junko was recovering from her despair trance, though Naegi thought that he should tell Miss Usami about the trance... It was quite scary, after all.

Miss Usami hopped over with her normal smile on her face. "Hey kids, Whatcha up to this time?" she asked, kneeling down at their height and looking in Junko's direction. "Are you okay Junko?" the struggling college student asked, playing with her hair.

"Hmm..?" The model turned to face the teacher. "Oh, I'm fine!" She said with a cute smile. The young egg next to her thought differently, of course. The teacher raised an eyebrow and adjusted her skirt. "Everything doesn't seem fine here." she insisted, looking at Saionji and Naegi. "Before I walk Akane and Aoi out, would someone explain to me the situation?"

"Tell them Naegi," Kirigiri said on cue. "Wellllllllllll....." He started, "It started when Aoi first noticed her crayons were missing. Then Junko came to us and told us that we needed to help solve the mystery.”Usami nodded, "Then what happened you diapered detectives?" the aide asked, giving the model a very suspicious look that hopefully her stepbrother, Mystro wouldn't notice.

"Well," Naegi exclaimed, "We incestigated the room, and then we took fingerprints of suspects. And we learned that Junko is the culprit!!" the boy cheered happily, earning nods from everyone except for Junko."So what happens in mysteries when the criminal gets caught?" the Lolita aide asked, fixing her skirt and hairclips. "Besides murder Akane" she added, noticing the child's bewildered expression."They get sentenced to a long, despairing, life in prison, where they are forgotten-" The detective started, before Usami cut her off. "Well, Kyouko, while that certainly happens, can we describe it in less detail?" She proposed half-smiling.

"I know! I know!" Asahina cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. "Sometimes if Akane does someth'n bad her mommy puts her in a time out or takes her home! Right??" the swimmer asked eagerly, getting a glare from her cousin."Yes! Exactly right, Aoi!" Usami squealed. "That's how it happens! And that is why, possibly, our culprit should have some sort of punishment for disrespecting others' property!"Fukawa sneezed a bit ago, no one had seemed to notice though. "S-so what's the punishmemt t-this time?" she asked, tugging on the aide's skirt.

"Well, as Junko disrespected Aoi's property, I think a 20 minute time out in the corner will work!" Usami said cheerfully."I think she should go home!" Owari cheered, pumping her fist in the air like Nidai did sometimes. "Send 'er home! Send 'er home!" she chanted."Quiet down Akane!" The aide said, putting a finger to her lips. "That's being mean to others! That's not welcome in a school environment!" She scolded.The gymnast blushed before pouting "That's what happened to Peko for hitting Koizumi while playing Tee-Ball with Leon. It's only fair!" she whined, looking to the group for support. "I-I think that's fine if it's with you Akane..." her cousin mumbled along with several nods from Saionji and Koizumi.

Usami looked around, and knew she was being outvoted by a bunch of 3-4 year olds. "Well.... I guess it would be rather fair to do this, as it is what happened to other students..."Saionji grinned and flicked the model's arm before laughing at her "Ha ha, you hafta go home early and miss out on snack time!" the delicate dancer teases before blowing a raspberry in the fashionista's face. Saionji grinned and flicked the model's arm before laughing at her "Ha ha, you hafta go home early and miss out on snack time!" the delicate dancer teases before blowing a raspberry in the fashionista's face.The dancer continued to shimmy, shaking her tiny butt in the model's direction until Koizumi slapped her. "At least my buttcheeks can dance you... ploopy!" the three-year old taunted before Usami dragged her away with Aoi and Akane who were saying their goodbyes.

"Bye, stale Cheerios!" The model said her goodbyes. She turned to the group of detectives. "And goodbye, buttcheeks. I will see you all another despair filled day!" The two ace detectives looked at each other in usion before Naegi called to the blonde “Hey Junko we’re breaking up because Kirigiri says our relationship in insta-table!” he squeaked before Kirigiri interrupted him. “I said unstable not insta-table Naegi…” she whispered in his ear, causing him to blush. "Ok! I never actually loved you!" The model said casually before walking out the door to go home. The sounds of the young Makoto Naegi crying could be heard in the distance .Naegi wailed into Kirigiri's shoulder, which was odd because he had no feelings for Junko but felt hurt by her really mean comments! The purple-haired detective sighed as she rubbed his head, steering clear of his ahoge. "Ssshhh.." she whispered. "Let's go to the Juice Box bar and get you a drink.."

"O-ok...." The lil luckster stuttered. "I t-think that would cheer me up…" He locked arms with the lilac haired detective. "T-thank you.." Naeggi said, sipping on the pink lemonade juice box. “No problem.” she said flatly, slurping her apple juice happily as she gave him a small pat on the back.

“The Corrupt Crayon Caper has been Courageously been Cracked! ” the duo cheered as they clinked their drinks.

**  
That’s right, another day another mystery for the mystery team!**


End file.
